Disk drives for receiving removable disk cartridges, including conventional 3.5 inch floppy disk drives, must have some mechanism for detecting the insertion or presence of a disk cartridge in the drive. The actuator that carries the recording heads of the disk drive across the recording surfaces of the disk should not be allowed to move unless the presence of a disk cartridge is detected. This feature requires that the disk drive have a cartridge insertion opening into which foreign objects can be inserted. If these objects physically engage the drive as a legitimate cartridge would, then the heads could be loaded onto or into the foreign object, thereby destroying the drive. In the prior art, mechanical switches are typically employed to detect the presence of a disk cartridge within the drive. Such switches are typically positioned such that when a disk cartridge is inserted fully into the drive, the cartridge contacts the switch, thereby providing an indication that the disk cartridge is present.
"RETROREFLECTIVE MARKER FOR DATA STORAGE CARTRIDGE", U.S. Pat. 5,638,228, to Thomas, III, describes the reflection of a highly concentrated quasi circular lobe of light whose spread on reflection is captured by the aperture of a phototransistor in close proximity to a light emitting diode (LED). This emitter/detector pair is in the drive and a retroreflective array is on the cartridge. The desired light lobe size is provided by the geometric size of the retroreflector array elements relative to the spacing of the emitter and the detector in the drive. Due to this physical size matching and the fact that retroreflectors are used, this marker on the cartridge is quite insensitive to cartridge tilt and distance from the emitter/detector pair in the drive. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Recently, very small mini-cartridges have been developed for use in miniature disc drives. These mini-drives are incorporated into hand-held devices such as digital cameras, electronic books, global positioning systems, cellular phones and the like. "INTERCHANGEABLE CARTRIDGE DATA STORAGE SYSTEM FOR DEVICES
PERFORMING DIVERSE FUNCTIONS", Ser. No. 08/746,085, filed Nov. 6, 1996, Edwards, et al. (Attorney's Docket IOM-9319) describes such mini-cartridges, mini-drives, and hand-held devices. This application is incorporated herein by reference.
The mini-cartridge's data storage disk has a total thickness of about 2.5 mm. As disk storage products become smaller and smaller, the need for a cartridge marker of thinner physical size is required. The aforementioned mini-cartridge has such a requirement. In very thin disk drives where the distance between the cartridge tag and the optical sensing device is very small (e.g., 1 mm), the inherent reflective gain mechanism obtained with a retroreflector over a diffuse or specular reflector is lost. Holographic directional light control is possible, but due to the very small working distances the ability for false engagement of the drive is significantly increased with that approach.
The ability to discriminate between cartridge types after insertion into a data storage device but prior to putting the read/write heads on the recording media is of significant value and utility. Principally this utility comes from the ability to detect the difference between various capacities or generations of data storage cartridges in a downward media compatible data storage drive. This discrimination capability allows for drive/media specific adjustments to be made such as media rotation rate, data channel rates, location of Z track for initial seeking, or even mechanical adjustment in the drive like the active engagement of new crash stop locations. The ability of a disk drive to predetermine the type/generation of data storage cartridge inserted into it prior to enabling the spin-up and engagement of read/write elements also provides the drive system designer with new possibilities for cross-platform interchangeability.
A "caddy" cartridge, as mentioned in the aforementioned Edwards, et al. application provides cross drive platform compatibility, for example between mini-cartridges and personal computer cartridges. The ability to recognize the installation of a "caddy" into the drive prior to spinning up of the "caddy" and loading of heads is necessary. Again rotational speed adjustments, Z track location information, data channel rate and crash stop/ID and OD data track location information must be determined prior to read/write head loading. This invention provides a solution of these problems also.
Another problem associated with the detection of LED light reflected from any reflective material is the occurrence of illuminance hot spots or structure in the LED output which often results in uneven illumination of the cartridge marker. Because these are typically randomly located, the effect on the amplitude of the reflected return is variable.
Recently, in various industries such as the distribution industry, phosphors have been used in the control of goods by means of bar codes, and furthermore, bar codes are printed on various prepaid cards and passing cards, and these bar codes are read by optical reading apparatuses such as scanners to perform the desired actions. Moreover, various attempts have been made to apply forgery preventive means to credit cards and prepaid cards or to detect forged cards. For example, the marks such as bar codes are printed with an ink containing a phosphor by offset printing or by using an ink ribbon to form latent image marks. The latent image marks are irradiated with a semiconductor laser beam to excite the phosphor and the light emitted from the phosphor is received to read the bar code information by an optical reading apparatus. These techniques use the spectral content of the latent illuminance for identification.
Although the art of detecting and discriminating between data storage cartridges is well developed, there remain some problems inherent in this technology, particularly when the distance between the cartridge tag and the optical sensing device is very small (e.g., 1 mm). Therefore, a need exists for a tag that produces reliable detection and discrimination between data storage cartridges when the distance between the cartridge tag and the optical sensing device is very small.